


A Thanksgiving to Remember

by ashisverymuchonfire



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Dirty Talk, Family Dinners, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Vibrators, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kellin and Vic ruin Thanksgiving for everyone with their horniness, discreet sexting, and vibrators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one of two

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I'm still filthy. this smut will include, well, sexting and vibrators, plus some dom/sob and sadist/masochist elements. I'm thinking about making a Part 2 to this...

"Happy Thanksgiving!"  
  
I swat at Vic, burying myself deeper into the covers. “Not yet. Five more minutes.”  
  
"We’ve still gotta make the pies," he reminds me in a singsong voice.  
  
"Ugh." I rub my eyes and open them slowly, squinting at the bright light. "Why did we procrastinate?"  
  
"Because that’s what we always do," he points out.  
  
"Ugh," I repeat. "Why are you so cheerful, anyways? We’ve gotta go see your family today. Not that I don’t like your family, but shouldn’t you be dreading it? It’s your  _family_.”  
  
"Maybe, but we get to eat a shitload of food, so that makes up for it." He grabs my hand and pulls lightly. "Now come on, Mr. Quinn-Fuentes. Those pies won’t bake themselves, y’know."  
  
I roll my eyes, smiling. I can’t be in a bad mood when he reminds me of my new last name. About a month ago, we got married, and I’ve never been happier.  
  
Vic and I run around like madmen all morning, baking the three pies we’re supposed to bring for the Thanksgiving dinner with his entire extended family. I’m almost positive that at least one of them is going to explode, so it’s a pleasant surprise when they actually turn out somewhat decent.  
  
"Okay. We’re good. Are we good? We’re good." With all his rambling, Vic sounds like he’s going to explode, too.  
  
"We’re good," I agree as we climb into the car. "Now, off to an evening of food and forced socialization!"  
  
He laughs, and I can see him loosing up a little. He always gets a bit panicked when it comes to these types of things, but I can usually calm him down fairly quickly.  
  
"Hey," he says, a strange look crossing his face. "Can you climb into the backseat for a moment? I’ve got something I want to show you."  
  
It takes me a few moments to understand what he means, but by the time I’ve figured it out, I’m already in the backseat of the car. Vic is looking at me over his shoulder; I can see him trying not to smile.  
  
"Oh, no," I say, shaking my finger at him in disapproval. "Not today."  
  
"Yes, today," he proclaims in a voice I can only describe as  _gleeful_. That evil bastard.  
  
"Absolutely not." I cross my arms over my chest in an attempt to look stubborn, but we both know I’m going to give in.  
  
"Yes. Hands and knees. Now."  
  
I sigh and do as I’m told, positioning myself on my hands and knees on the backseat. Vic leans forward and pulls my pants down, eyes flashing deviously as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of his favorite toys: a vibrator.  
  
"I hate y—" My words are cut off and turned into a small groan as he inserts one lubed finger into me, soon followed by another one. He preps me quickly, and before I know it he’s pulling both of them out and coating the vibrator with lube.  
  
"All you’ve gotta do is behave while we’re with my family," he says calmly as he slowly slides it into me. "And if you do, I’ll give you a reward."  
  
"Y-you can’t make me do this," I say lamely, breathing deeply at the feeling of the vibrator inside me, even though it’s not actually vibrating yet.  
  
"Oh, c’mon, baby. Don’t you like it?" He tugs at my pants, a signal that it’s okay for me to pull them back up now. I do just that, sighing and nodding. He’s right—I love it when he plays with me like this. I just don’t like being teased, and Vic is a master of teasing. I know it’ll all be worth it eventually, though.  
  
"Yes, I like it," I say, telling him what he already knows as I hop back into the passenger seat of the car.  
  
"Good, because you’re going to be using that for quite a while. I won’t start it up until we’re there, though." He kisses me on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
I stick my tongue out at him. “Shut up. You’re just being all sweet to me so I don’t complain.”  
  
He doesn’t deny it; he just laughs as he starts the car up and pulls out of the driveway.  
  
"I do love you, though," he says once we’re on the road.  
  
I try to hold back a smile, but it doesn’t work. “I love you, too.”  
  
When we get to his grandparents’ house, where the dinner is being hosted, we’re bombarded by hugs and kisses from relatives—both of us, not just Vic. His family has wholeheartedly accepted me as one of their own, which I certainly didn’t expect at first. I’m not complaining, though.  
  
We end up hanging out in the living room for a while as we wait for some of the relatives to finish making a few main dishes. Vic and I sit together on the couch, and everything’s all nice and casual until I notice him discreetly reaching into his pocket. A few seconds later, I feel the vibrations—he must have pressed a button on his remote control. It’s not that bad, since it’s only on the lowest setting—I know this routine fairly well by now—but I still stutter a little as I speak, shifting my position slightly.  
  
"Mom’s giving you suspicious looks already," Vic whispers when there’s less focus on us. "She’s got eyes like a hawk. Better step up your game, or you will never survive the winter." He smirks.  
  
I nudge him, scowling. “It’s harder than you think.”  
  
“ _Harder_ ,” he repeats, the smirk widening.  
  
I roll my eyes. “ _More difficult_ ,” I correct. “It’s  _more difficult_  than you think.”  
  
He raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Oh, really now? So what would happen if I turned up the heat a little bit?” He reaches into his pocket.  
  
"Oh, don’t you dare," I say, a bit too loudly, judging by the weird looks that a few relatives are giving us.  
  
"Don’t mind us. We’re just discussing the horrible prank I’m going to pull on Mike later," Vic says, referring to his younger brother, Mike.  
  
"Hey!" Mike says from across the room, popping his head up and sticking his tongue out at us. I know him well enough to know that if there weren’t little kids in the room, he would’ve been flipping us off instead.  
  
Vic turns back to me, the smirk still on his face, and then the vibrations intensify. I cover my mouth with my hand to stop the gasp from making it past my lips.  
  
"Shh," Vic warns, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my temple. "Hey, I think dinner’s almost ready."  
  
Sure enough, a few seconds later, relatives are calling out, “Food’s ready!”  
  
Vic pulls me to my feet, and I walk on slightly shaking legs over to the kitchen. The food really does look good, but I’m having trouble focusing on it, what with the vibrator in my ass. It’s making things a bit more difficult.  
  
When we’ve both got our plates filled with food, we head over to the dining room table. Just as we’re about to sit down next to each other, Vic’s mother says, “Cody, why don’t you sit over there in between Vic and Kellin?”  
  
Cody, Vic’s younger cousin, pops his head up. “Okay!” he says cheerfully, waving at us as he makes his way over. Vic moves to a different seat so that Cody is sitting right in between us.  
  
I sit down, biting my lip as the vibrator shifts its position slightly. A few seconds later, there’s a small second vibration, which I quickly realize is coming from my phone. I pull it out underneath the table—it’s a text message from Vic.  
  
_Whoa, Mom isn’t taking any chances tonight._  
  
I type out a quick reply:  _How does she know already?? Am I that obvious?_  
  
Apparently. She probably doesn’t know the specifics of it, but she knows we’re up to something. We can’t get away with anything with Cody in between us.  
  
A second message comes in not long after that:  _Well…that’s not true actually…we can still get away with some things…_  
  
I bite my lip, trying to eat my food with one hand and discreetly type with the other:  _Like what things?_  
  
He responds quickly:  _Well, I can still talk about how much I want to fuck you._  
  
I can just  _hear_  him saying it, his voice all low and rough, and the thought gives me chills. The vibrations are even more prominent now that I’m thinking about it, and I shove a bunch of food into my mouth to stop from making any noises. Since there’s a lot of people, there are multiple conversations going on at the same time, so it’s easy to mask a few sounds in all the commotion. Still, I don’t want to be too conspicuous—Vic’s mom seems to have one eye constantly trained on us, even if she looks like she’s not paying attention. She’s a nice lady, but sometimes she’s a little  _too_  observant.  
  
_How do you want to fuck me?_  I type back, deciding to play along with Vic’s little game.  
  
_I want to fuck you hard and fast. I want you on your hands and knees on the bed, gasping out my name as I slam into you over and over._  
  
Of course I can’t help but imagine this, and a small whimper escapes my mouth. I’m so tempted to touch myself, but I hold back.  
  
_Please fuck me. I want you to bite my neck and pull my hair and scratch my back. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow._  
  
After I send the message, I glance past Cody at Vic, who definitely seems to be getting turned on by my words. It’s subtle, but I can see his facial expression changing, eyes darkening with lust.  
  
_But first,_  I add, eager to get him excited,  _I want you to push me down on my knees and make me suck your cock._  
  
I can see him breathing deeply, trying to keep himself calm—success. My victory is short-lived, though, because then he gets his revenge by moving the vibrator up to its third setting. I let out a high-pitched squeak and slap a hand over my mouth, but it’s too late; people are already glancing over at me, Vic’s mother included.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cody asks innocently, staring up at me with wide eyes. "Are you sick or something?"  
  
I shake my head, shifting around in my seat and biting my tongue so hard that I’m probably going to draw blood. I steal a glance at Vic, and though I know the lust is still there, I can see arrogant amusement in his eyes, too.  
  
His message comes a few agonizing seconds later:  _If we were alone in our room right now, I’d tie you to the bed and spank your pretty ass for that._  
  
"Please…" I can’t stop the little word from slipping out, but luckily I’m still covering my mouth. I think Vic can tell what I said, though.  
  
_Is that what you want, you little slut? You want me to spank you and leave red marks all over your pretty little ass?_  
  
It’s so hard to sit in one position. I can’t help it—still trying to be as discreet as possible, I reach under the table, about to palm myself through my pants when another message comes in:  _I never told you you could touch yourself, you little bitch._  
  
You never said I couldn’t. I’m going to get in trouble for that, but I don’t care; I’m so fucking horny.  
  
_I’m going to fuck you so hard._  
  
With that, he reaches into his pocket—oh, no, here it comes—and ramps up the vibrations to its fourth and final setting. I nearly fall out of my chair, letting out a long moan that I can’t cover up with anything. Now almost everyone is looking at me, but I don’t even care anymore; I just want Vic to fuck me, let me touch myself, let me come. This is too much.  
  
"Kellin, honey," says Mrs. Fuentes, "what’s going on? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
I have to stop myself from telling her that her son is a sadist (no exaggeration). My phone buzzes, another message from said sadist.  
  
_Go into the bathroom and touch yourself, but don’t let yourself come. I’ll be back there in a few minutes._  
  
Oh, God,  _finally_.  
  
"I—um—excuse me f-for a moment," I stutter, jumping up from the table and rushing down the hall. I can barely stand up, so once I reach the bathroom and close the door, I collapse onto the floor, rapidly undoing my pants and grabbing my shaft as I lie on my back. I moan loudly as I thrust my hips up, moving my hand up and down and using the other one to take my shirt off. "Ah, ah,  _Vic_ …”  
  
I’m so close already, but I know I can’t come until Vic tells me to. I tried that once, and he got more than his fair share of revenge—he always does. Still I keep going, unwilling to stop the much-needed pleasure, even for a moment.  
  
Another message pops up on my phone:  _Change of plans. It seems Mom knows how kinky I am (how??) and won’t let me near you alone. We’ll have to wait until we get home._  
  
“ _What_?” I spit the word out, whimpering desperately. Now I’m seriously considering making myself come.  
  
Then another message follows:  _I’m kidding. She just thinks you’re sick or something. I’m gonna come in and “check” on you. Hold on._  
  
"Oh m-my God, I  _hate y-you_ ,” I groan, though I’m pretty sure he can’t hear me—which is probably for the best, because if he can hear me, then so can everyone else.  
  
A few moments later, Vic steps through the door, closing and locking it behind him. Our gazes lock, and he smirks at the horny, moaning mess he’s made of me. I open my mouth, but no words come out, just a jumble of sounds.  
  
Vic presses a button on the remote in his pocket, and the vibrator stops, but I’m still crazily turned on. “Okay,” he says. “Let’s get down to business. Stop touching yourself.”  
  
With that, he throws his shirt off and starts undoing his pants, followed by his boxers. He’s almost completely hard, and that’s only with my dirty texts—I’d feel satisfied if I weren’t too focused on having him inside me.  
  
My own pants and boxers are only half-off, so Vic grabs them and tosses them to the side, then reaches underneath me and smoothly pulls the vibrator out. “Kellin, baby,” he says as he climbs on top of me, “tell me what you want me to do to you.”  
  
"Want you to f-fuck me," I whine, closing my eyes and resting my head against the floor. "Pleeeease."  
  
He kisses me, long and hot, his tongue dancing across my lips. When he pulls away, he smirks again. “Well, all you had to do was ask.”  
  
The next thing I know, he’s pulling the small bottle of lube out of his pants pocket and quickly covering his dick with it. There’s no warning and no prep, but I’ve been prepped for a while now, so he just slams into me and starts to fuck me right here on the bathroom floor.  
  
It’s everything I’ve been waiting for, and I cry out in pleasure, grabbing Vic’s hair and pulling at it like there’s no tomorrow. Neither of us are going to last long, but it doesn’t matter. “Ye-es,” I gasp, unable to do anything but buck my hips in an unspoken plea for more.  
  
Vic shows no mercy, pushing me down against the floor and fucking me roughly—I’m definitely going to have bruises later, and I love it. He nips at my neck, and I moan, my eyelids fluttering.  
  
He pounds into me again and again, and then he shifts his position, and holy  _fuck_ , he’s hitting me right where I want him to. I arch my back up, but he just pushes me right back down, pinning me to the floor as I let the high-pitched noises spill from my lips. I can hear his hitching breath in my ear, giving away just how close he is.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Kell," he growls, and then I feel him coming inside me, slowing down a little as he rides it out.  
  
After a few moments, he reaches down and grabs my shaft, flicking his wrist quickly. “I think I’m gonna let you come,” he says thoughtfully, the smirk back on his face. “You did a good job, baby.”  
  
He only has to pump me a few more times before I’m finally done, my body shaking as I reach my climax. I let out a long series of whimpers and moans so loud and intense that I’m almost positive Vic’s entire family can hear it. Vic slides out of me and lies down on the floor next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist as I come down from my high.  
  
"Fuck," I pant. "That was…fuck. I am  _not_  ready to go back out there.”  
  
He laughs breathlessly. “Me neither. Holy shit. We’ve probably ruined Thanksgiving for everyone.”  
  
I laugh, too. “Yeah, I don’t think they were prepared for that one. I wonder if they, like, know.”  
  
"Mike and Nick probably have an idea." (Nick is one of his cousins.) "And Mike will definitely be calling me about it later. It was worth it, though." He kisses my cheek. "You’re okay, right?"  
  
We’ve done things like this countless times, but he still asks me if I’m okay after every session or scenario, and that’s one of the many things I love about him. It might be incredibly frustrating—and even humiliating—but the truth is, I love when he dominates and controls me like this.  
  
"I love you," I say, kissing him softly, sweetly, a polar opposite from a few minutes ago.  
  
"I love you, too." Now the cocky smirk has turned into a genuine, goofy grin.  
  
"Hey, you never got to spank me or tie me up like you wanted to," I tease.  
  
"Couldn’t do that while we were still here," he replies, grabbing his pants and boxers and starting to put them back on. "Wait ‘til we get home. Then I’ll have my way with you all night long."  
  
Suddenly, I can’t wait to go home.


	2. two of two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i made a part 2 like i said i would. here you go. also smutty. warnings are the same in regards to D/s elements and there will also be spanking and some bondage. (this is now officially a two-shot, there will be no other parts in the foreseeable future)

I’ve had my fair share of awkward family gatherings, but this is one that I know I’ll be remembering for a long time.

We don’t stay too much longer after the dinner and this whole incident, but it’s long enough for me to start getting antsy and wanting to just go home. Really, though, the awkwardness is only part of my reasoning for why I want to leave so badly. The other part of it is the devious look that won’t leave Vic’s eyes, the memory of what he said to me in the bathroom post-orgasm. Even after all that’s happened today, he still wants to have his way with me, and there’s no way I’m not going to let him.

First, though, we have to get out of this goddamn house.

Don’t get me wrong; Vic’s family is wonderful, and I often do genuinely enjoy spending time with them. It’s just that there’s no way I can focus on socialization right now, and like I said, things have gotten pretty awkward anyway. Mike keeps giving us weird, knowing looks, and Vic’s mother still has eyes like a hawk, most likely suspicious that I’m not actually sick. That’s another thing—I keep having to make an effort to look visibly sick, and the act is getting kind of tiring.

“Vic,” I whisper impatiently at one point while we’re hanging out in the living room, glancing out the window at the darkness. It’s really not that late, but it feels like it. “I feel really, um, sick. We probably shouldn’t stay much longer.”

Vic rolls his eyes mischievously. “Fine. Other people are starting to leave anyway. We can go home so that I can take care of you.” He says it teasingly; his tone alone makes chills run down my spine in excitement, even though it’s barely been two hours since we last had sex.

Vic stands up and says that we’d “better get going,” and I slowly get to my feet, too, still acting as if I’m not feeling well. We say our goodbyes, with some family members saying that they hope I feel better soon, and then we’re out the door, Vic shaking his head in disbelief and amusement as we make our way to the car. “I love the fact that I have a huge family that talks loudly,” he says. “If it weren’t for all their conversations going on at dinnertime, they totally would’ve heard us in there. Still surprised that they didn’t. Lucky for us, my mom’s hearing isn’t as good as her eyesight.”

I just laugh in relief as I hop into the passenger seat. “I can’t believe us. Specifically, I can’t believe  _you_.”

Vic feigns innocence, hopping into the driver’s spot and starting the car up. “Me? What did  _I_ ever do?”

I playfully nudge his arm, shaking my head. “You little shit.”

—

Vic palms me through my pants on the way home.

He’s done this a million times before, an expert on driving with one hand and teasing me with the other, but it still gets me a bit riled up every time. He says he’s “preparing” me for what he’s going to do to me, but we both know that he really just enjoys turning me on ahead of time so that I can whine and complain.

“Wait in the bedroom for me,” he tells me when we finally get home, his voice changing from light and teasing to serious, the voice that tells me that we’re about to get down to business. “I’m gonna put the leftover pie in the fridge, and then I’ll be right up.”

I do as he says without argument, rushing up the stairs and into our bedroom. Kicking my shoes off and tossing my socks and jacket somewhere on the other side of the room, I flop down on the bed, semi-hard and ready for the fantasies of our earlier text messages to be turned into a reality.

Vic comes in after less than a minute, closing the door behind him and getting rid of his own shoes and socks, then sending me a smirk as he takes his jacket off deliberately, the fabric falling off his shoulders and smoothly sliding off his body. He’s showing off his form and the muscles in his arms because he knows exactly what it does to me.

What a tease, always.

“Now,” he says thoughtfully, glancing over at me. “What was the first thing we said would happen? What did you say you’d do to me, Kells, before I fuck you?”

I think back to our lustful texts, smiling a little to myself. “I said I’d suck you off.”

Vic nods, sitting down on the edge of the bed and motioning for me to come over. “On your knees, pretty boy.”

I hop to my feet and do as he says, heading over and kneeling down in front of him, helping him to pull his pants to his ankles along with his boxers. He’s already half-hard, I notice—he must’ve been touching himself a little before he came up here.

“I want you to look up at me while you’re doing it,” he tells me firmly. “Now get on with it. It’s not gonna suck itself.”

I try to hold back from smiling, but I can’t help myself—I love it when he’s demanding like this.

I begin at the base and move my mouth up, leaving wet kisses on the underside as I go. Vic tugs at my hair impatiently, and when I reach his tip and start to put my lips on it, he lightly pushes himself forward so that more of him enters my mouth. I make a startled noise against my will, and Vic tugs at my hair again, slightly rougher. I can feel him getting harder with every move that my lips make.

I fall into a pattern, going up and down on him, making sure to look up with wide, innocent eyes as I’m doing it. Vic moans at the feel of my lips and tongue, licking and kissing and even grazing my teeth against him occasionally; he moans at the sight of my gaze never leaving him, ready to do as he says.

Just as I’m starting to get into it, Vic says, “Stop.” I obey, of course, pulling away and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Really, it’s kind of gross, but Vic’s always said that it looks hot.

“We can’t have me coming before I’ve had my way with you, right?” he adds, and I just nod, eagerly awaiting whatever’s next. “Anyways,” he continues, “you’ve been surprisingly good so far, but that doesn’t make up for you misbehaving a little bit earlier.”

“Misbehaving?” I repeat before I can stop myself.

Vic pulls at my hair again—it’s kind of painful, but he knows I love it. “Yes,” he says. “Misbehaving. Trying to touch yourself under the table when I never said you could. Talking back to me when you couldn’t. Not to mention being quite vocal in a public setting.”

Vic knows I don’t like rules, and that’s why punishment is always fun for him: because he will always find something to punish me for, and I will always push his boundaries so that I’ll get punished even more.

“Okay, so what if I did misbehave?” I challenge, letting a smirk take over my features. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Vic pretends to think about it, even though we both know what he’s planning. “How about this,” he says. “Five spanks for every time you disobey me, including talking back when you shouldn’t. Like right now. I’ll say you’re up to four times. Do the math.”

“I hate math,” I grumble.

Vic pulls at my hair once again. “That’s five.”

He takes his pants and boxers off completely, leaving him in just his shirt as I slowly remove all my clothes and then crawl across the bed. He doesn’t even have to tell me to get on my hands and knees because I’m already there, teasingly shaking my ass a little bit. I hear Vic opening and digging through a drawer, eventually pulling out some bondage rope. “We can’t forget the most important part,” he says, making his way back over to me. I can’t help but let my gaze trail down to his dick as he takes my wrists and ties them to the bed frame, and I start to get harder just at the thought of having him inside me.

I pull at the ropes a couple times just to make sure they’re tight enough as Vic situates himself behind me. “Ready?” he says, demanding but always making sure that I’m okay.

“Hell yes,” I call back, grinning a little to myself in anticipation.

A few seconds later comes the first  _smack_  as he hits my bare ass, fingers spread apart and palms flat, creating the perfect stinging sensation. I yelp and my body jolts forward a little bit, my messy hair falling into my face. I don’t have much time to recover, but I don’t really want any, so really I’m just excited when Vic almost immediately hits me again, the sound echoing slightly in our fairly large bedroom.

Twenty-five spanks so far; that’s what I’ve got. I’m enjoying it already.

I can never keep quiet when he does this; every hit elicits a gasp, whine, moan from my dirty mouth, and I think Vic’s getting himself off to it—the sound of my pain and pleasure, the look of my presumably red ass and my body as it moves when he spanks me. Every few hits, he pauses to lightly squeeze my ass cheeks or even reach down to stroke me, teasing me even more. After a little while, I can hear him panting slightly, and his rugged breath above me and behind me just makes it better.

It’s hard to keep myself upright, though, and a few times I let my elbows falter so that I’m leaning down on the bed. Vic yanks me by my hair to keep me up, making me gasp even more, but it’s no use; soon I find myself just kind of lying on the bed, although that certainly has its perks. Every time he spanks me, it stimulates my dick and my balls, too, and now that I’m in this position, whenever I move, I rub against the bed, moaning into my pillow at how good it all feels.

The last few spanks really are somewhat painful, but it’s overshadowed by the pleasure I get from it; I’m all sweat and crying out and a stinging ass and high-pitched “ _Vic_ ,” a mess that he’s created of me, and I fucking love it.

“Alright,” Vic says almost professionally, his voice low and sultry. “If you’ve learned your lesson, my pretty little slut, then I suppose I could give you what you want.”

I nod slowly, pushing myself back up onto my hands and knees. “Y-yes,” I say softly. “Please, Vic.” Normally I’d want to misbehave some more, but I’m so desperate and horny, and I just want him in me.

“That’s the kind of manners I like,” Vic practically purrs, taking his shirt off (from what I can tell glancing back at him over my shoulder), and a few seconds later, I hear him popping open a bottle of lube and squirting it all over his shaft. “I hope your ass doesn’t hurt too much,” he says teasingly, “‘cause I’m still not gonna go easy on you.”

“Good,” I reply impatiently. “Don’t.” He knows that pain is exactly what I want.

Vic lines himself up behind me, his tip pressing right up against me, and then he quickly pushes in with no foreplay and no warning—just the way I like it in this kind of scene. I let out an involuntary cry and my body jolts forward, similar to when he spanked me, the familiar, welcoming mix of pain and pleasure.

“Fuck me,” I breathe, pulling at the ropes around my wrists. Vic doesn’t need to be told twice.

His hands are all over me as he starts to fuck me fast and hard; he pushes me back down onto my stomach so that he’s pretty much on top of me (not that I mind; it’s hard staying upright when he’s being so rough). One of his hands is in my hair, shoving my face into the pillow and muffling my moaning; the other is digging deep into my back, scratching me just like I begged him to in my text to him earlier today. I’m completely at his mercy.

Turning my head to the side, I gasp out, “Bite me.”

Vic slows down, laughing a little, deep in his throat. “Since when do  _I_  take orders from  _you_?”

I make a loud whining noise, pushing my ass up and pulling again at my restraints, using my currently limited physical ability to show how needy I am. “Please,” I add, making sure to sound as submissive as possible. “Please bite me, Vic. I  _need_  you to.”

Vic can’t resist that tone in my voice, and sure enough, he picks up his pace again, taking the hand that was in my hair and placing it around my hip area. Then he leans forward, his chest almost pressing against my back, and starts to nip at the side of my neck, giggling like the little shit he is when I moan and my body shudders slightly.

“So pretty, huh,” he says as he continues to fuck me, pounding into me again and again, his voice deep and raspy right next to my ear. “Pretty boy loves getting fucked into the mattress, doesn’t he?”

I nod eagerly, moaning again as he puts both hands on my hips and squeezes, now getting a tighter grip on me and changing his angle so that he can fuck me better. “Y-yes,” I pant, yelping in an even more intense pleasure when he brushes right up against that goddamn bundle of nerves. “Yes, yes, I do!” I cry out, my voice all high and wispy.

“That’s what I thought,” Vic says in satisfaction, thrusting even harder and faster so that he nearly picks me up by my ass every time he pulls in and out, my wrists brushing against the ropes with how much my body moves back and forth. My shaft has been pulsing underneath me this entire time, too, rubbing against the bed, and I can’t stop groaning, whimpering, gasping from all the different sensations. I’m undeniably close, and Vic is just as aware.

When I arch my back up, he takes one hand off of my hip and slides it down in between my legs, wrapping his fingers around me and getting me off. That’s all he really needs to do—sure enough, I find myself overcome with pleasure, spilling into his hand and all over the sheets as I scream his name and my body shudders. I hardly ever come first—I guess Vic thinks I deserve it.

After allowing me a few seconds to get over most of my high, Vic continues to thrust in and out, his movements shaky and his breath hitching, and then I feel him coming inside of me, leaning down and biting on my shoulder as he lets out a low groan.

We stay like that for a few moments, each of us still lost in our individual orgasms, but once we’re brought back down to earth, Vic pulls out of me. Then he reaches over and unties the ropes from around my wrists, which are still fairly red even though bondage rope is safer than regular rope.

“Whew,” Vic says, flopping down next to me on the bed and casually tossing the rope over to the nightstand, hoping it’ll land there (it doesn’t). “I’d say this has been some Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, yeah.” I laugh a little, bringing myself out of my sexual, submissive mindset. “I kind of forgot about that. I had…other things on my mind.”

Vic giggles. “So, Kellin,” he says, sending me a toothy grin, “what are  _you_ thankful for?”

“Um.” I glance up at the ceiling. “I’m thankful that your family doesn’t hate us after we successfully ruined this holiday for everyone. And I’m thankful that none of our pies exploded. And I’m thankful for you.” Vic looks like he’s about to comment on how sweet that last bit was, so I add, “Well, only sometimes. Like when you spank me. And when you let me come first.”

Vic snorts, pecking me on the lips. “You’re okay, right?” he asks, trailing his fingers over my hips and reaching around to my admittedly sore ass. “I never got to officially take care of you earlier, either.”

I start to tell him that it’s fine, but I’m interrupted by a yawn.

Vic smiles a little, kissing both of my eyelids and lightly running his fingers through my hair. “I love you,” he whispers. “I’m gonna go start the bath, okay? I’ll clean this up while you’re in there, and then we can spoon and sleep and everything.”

We’ve gone through this routine a hundred times, but the sweetness in his voice as he runs through it again never fails to make me smile. Even if we haven’t done anything too particularly outrageous, he still wants to make sure I’m taken care of.

“I love you, too,” I whisper back as he starts to climb out of the bed. It’s quiet, but judging by the way he silently leans down and kisses me on the cheek in response, I’m pretty sure he heard me.


End file.
